Fallen Angel
by Silverlady0013
Summary: She made it to where nothing would phase her, nothing would make her crumble. She became an unbreakable force, that could support anything or anyone. Because, she knew...She knew all to well, what it felt like to be completely alone with no one to lean on. (Rated M for dark themes. Please read A/N inside)


**Okay, so I'm going to be taking a break from Undergrounders so I can focus on this story here. I'm not sure if I can tell you why, but it does have a very special meaning to me recently. Also, just to let you know this is rated M for very dark themes, a characters death, and will be a Cobra x Lucy x Midnight story. All three of them! Now, there will not be any "romance" scenes per say, but the subjects will be very dark and borderline triggering. So please, if these kinds of things affect you, please do not read this story for your own health! Normally I'd like to think that I wouldn't put a story like this up, but I feel like this is a need in my life at the moment. This story is dedicated to someone but like I said above I'm not going to tell. For those who are going to read this, you have been warned and in some way...I hope this actually helps you as well.**

 **-Silverlady0013**

Fallen Angel

Prologue

Lucy Heartfilia. A person who inspired everyone that she met. A fierce, determined woman with a heart of gold. From her cheery attitude and bubbly personality, people would think that she was a princess from a fairy tale, waiting for her knight in shining armor.

In some ways it was true, since her family could be considered modern day royalty. Her father was a CEO of multiple companies that ranged in different services, while her mother had played the ever devoted housewife by taking care of their child and always making sure everything looked proper should they go out into public. They didn't necessarily care about image, but she made it so that anyone who saw them knew that they could be approached. They were a family that gave just as much as they received, and wished for only a smile in return.

For years a smile remained on Lucy's face. She had a strong father, who had taught her that by no means did she have to live docile in a man's world. That it was perfectly fine for her to take the reins of a business if she so wanted, and show those men out there was a Heartfilia woman was capable of. That women could rule just as much as any man if not more so! So if she believed in something, don't let anyone make you doubt it. That it's better to fight for something you believe in alone, then backing down and regretting it later.

Her mother had always taught her to never judge someone, regardless of their looks or first appearances. Someone who seems timid, shy and unsociable could very well be the only person who would fight with you when everyone else was against you. Not to mention that someone who seems stuck up, uninterested or arrogant could very well turn into the only person that would lend you a shoulder to cry on. That's why it was better to be the kind of person someone could approach without hesitation. That kindness went a long way, and that someone you support could later come to support you in your toughest time.

Both of her parents had taught her to love, laugh and enjoy life to the fullest. That being number one might be a good feeling, but it wasn't the only good thing about the world. Humility and being humble would get you further in life, and much more respect, than any amount of money ever could.

One could easily say that she had it made. However, not many knew how badly they would be mistaken on that part. For the first half of her life, it was grand. She had a loving family, amazing friends, and just a life filled with love, happiness and joy. However, it started to come crashing down after the tragic death of her mother.

The woman had died the way that she had lived, making sure that her family was happy, healthy, and most importantly safe. They had been out for a stroll around Magnolia Town's park, greeting people that they knew and letting Lucy play to her hearts content. Staying for a few hours until they both saw that the little girl was starting to wear down, no doubt she would be out even before they could get her properly dressed for bed.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, had picked her up and held her close as they left the park. Leaving his wife, Layla Heartfilia, to follow beside him. Both of them talking softly with their daughter as she tiredly mentioned how much fun she had, and her favorite parts of the day. The little five year old was barely keeping her rich, chocolate eyes open as she talked.

The family couldn't have been more happier in that moment. Then Layla had noticed something out of the corner of her shining, brown eyes. A car had swerved ever so slightly, causing her to brush against her husband, pushing him and their daughter to the side just a bit more. She had voiced a small concern, but it had fallen on deaf ears as Lucy had pipped up, asking if she could have one of her friends over to stay the night.

Layla had turned a smile to the child, wanting to say that it was far to late to plan a sleepover. However the words never made it out of her mouth. A shout had caused her to look around, her eyes widening as she saw a car barreling towards them, just a hint of the driver slumped over the wheel. She acted on impulse, shoving her husband as hard as she could, getting him to stumble out of the way, watching with a smile as he fell to the ground, protecting Lucy from the light jar of impact.

Even in those final moments, she showed nothing but love for her family, wanting them to remain alive. She hated that she would have to leave them, but knew that they were both capable of living on. She heard them both scream for her, and merely closed her eyes, since she knew as well as they, there was no avoiding the impact for her.

After her funeral, Lucy hardly ever saw her father. He became so engrossed in his work, trying to bury his grief, and sometimes himself, with paperwork and meetings. It left her in the care of the maids and butlers that her father had suddenly hired, saying that they were now in charge of her upbringing in place of Layla.

She knew that all of them were old friends of her mother, so she trusted them, but she didn't want them. She wanted her family! She had wanted her father's protective hold around her once again, whispering that things were going to be alright, that they would make it through. Even during the funeral, he had been distant with her, escorting her up to the coffin, and remaining upright even when she began to cry. Only whispering her to dry her tears, for they would do no good.

She had no one to comfort her confused, and restless mind. She couldn't understand why her mother had been taken from them! Even her friends didn't understand what had happened, and all she received from her friends' parents were sympathetic pats on the head, or words telling her that she needed to be strong. That her mother had died protecting them, and that they needed to make sure they didn't dishonor that sacrifice.

So, in her small, confused state, she did the only thing she could remember her mother ever teaching her to do. She smiled. It seemed to appease the people around her, except for her father who she hardly saw anymore. They all seemed to believe that she would be okay, because she could still smile. She could dry her eyes like the 'big girl' she was and keep moving forward. She figured that everything would be okay, so long as she recalled everything that her mother taught her. Maybe...Just maybe, things would go back to normal if she did just that.

It seemed to work! So long as she didn't bring her mother up, especially to her father, everyone and everything returned to normal. Almost. Deep down inside, it felt like something was missing from her chest, like their was a hole or space that hadn't been there before. She had found out that writing letter to her mother-and keeping them out of Jude's sight-helped to ease the empty feeling. Almost like her mother was still there, and she could still talk to her.

For years this was the normal method. Keep up the image of a perfect family, and act like Layla's death, although tragic, didn't tarnish their reputation, as so many put it. Lucy continued to smile, to hide her tears, and to make sure that she would turn into a woman her mother would be proud of. She forged her shattered heart, into a heart of gold. She stood her ground her subjects that were near and dear to her, and made sure to always be there for her friends. She made it to where nothing would phase her, nothing would make her crumble. She became an unbreakable force, that could support anything or anyone. Because, she knew...She knew all to well, what it felt like to be completely alone with no one to lean on.


End file.
